fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Roland Williams
Kamen Rider Stagborg is one of the main protagonists of Kamen Rider: Beetleborg. Roland Williams When he was young, Roland Williams, along with his best friends, Drew & Jo, were given the ability to transform into their favorite comic book superheroes, the Beetleborgs. Years later, 19-year-old Roland became a field agent of ZECT who also works with Hiyori at Bistro La Salle. He has a good heart but is hot-blooded & will often act without thinking about the repercussions of his actions. During the first episode, Williams attempted to become Beetleborg with a Rider Belt but failed as the Beetleborg Zecter had chosen McCormick. He joined ZECT in order to avenge his younger cousin who was killed by Worms. He was later confronted by Bellcricetusworm, the Worm that had killed & mimicked his cousin, Williams could not bring himself to kill the Worm as he thought it would be killing the last remnants of his cousin. Beetleborg would also not kill the Worm until Williams made the choice to allow him to kill the Worm. Williams was later chosen by the Hornix Zecter to become Kamen Rider Hornix after it rejected the previous user, Trip, & reacted to his desperation to protect the wounded Shadow members. Williams, however, gave up his role as Hornix after he was torn between the orders of ZECT to eliminate Beetleborg & his budding friendship towards McCormick. He later realized that McCormick did not want a friendship with him—after accepting this fact & renewing his pledge to destroy all Worms, McCormick let him back into his life. He was later framed by Van as being a traitor to ZECT, but this was simply to lure the real traitor out. He would have died if McCormick had not saved him. This incident ignites Williams's will to destroy Worms on his own. Although he is given a chance to test the Stagborg Zecter, he was attacked by it when it rejected him. When Williams goes to rescue the young boy Isaac, whom he met in the warehouse, Isaac's true form is revealed to be Tarantesworm. Tarantesworm kills Williams & leaves quickly. After the Worm leaves, a mystery man appears & equips Williams' lifeless body with a Zecter belt. Williams then revives due to the capability of the ZECT belt's energy field. Later, Williams calls upon the Stagborg Zecter & goes on to fight the Tarantesworm only to be saved by him in the end by shielding him from the explosion detonated by the Shadow Troopers. This convinces him that Worms have a humane side to them; but is mocked when Beetleborg tells him he's "naïve as usual." Stagborg tells Beetleborg that he is who he is & nothing can change that. His design looks similar to Beetleborg's except he has mandible horns & is colored blue with red eyes. The voice of the Stagborg Zecter differs from the other Zecters. He decides to work together with Blom & Timberlake to find out the truth of the Masked Rider Project after he confronted Holme. During a battle, Williams discovered the true identity of Dalton Espenson (Kamen Rider Scorpix). After seeing Dalton's devotion to avenge his sister, Williams decided to protect Dalton. This eventually caused a fight between Stagborg & Beetleborg to prevent Beetleborg from killing Dalton. After this, Williams & McCormick witnessed the transformation of Heather to a Worm. Despite her being a Worm, Williams works together with McCormick to protect her. But their results end in failure as Heather disappears with the man in the iron mask. This incident leads McCormick into joining ZECT in order to destroy it from within & also starts collecting Zecters. Williams does not believe in McCormick's method of collecting all the Zecters so he can save Heather. This eventually sparks a furious fight between Stagborg & Beetleborg, which Stagborg ends up losing. McCormick wants Williams to give up the Stagborg Zecter but Williams refuses, stating that Riders are meant to protect humans. Williams is seemingly destroyed by Cammarusworm later during the series, but he is saved when Hyper Beetleborg uses the Hyper Zecter, although unsure of its function, to reverse the flow of time & save his life. Even after this McCormick still told Willaims that they will fight one day to finish things. Williams is told by the ZECT HQ to protect Trent de Groot at first, but Williams soon discovers he is a Worm, but realizes then he realizes again that Trent is not a Worm that destroys humans. Williams later finds Trent again, this time taking him to Dalton's house to heal him. However, after the short confrontation, Trent realizes Dalton is a Worm & uses the Scorpix Zecter to escape from him. Williams was referred to by de Groot as Roland Williams, the one who is chosen by the god of battle. This was also shown in the report found at Area X. During the battle with Cochleaworm, Beetleborg’s Red Shoes System activates, which leaves Stagborg alone to try & stop him. Ultimately succeeding, they are attacked by the Hopper Riders shortly after & are defeated horribly. In the end however, Williams & McCormick make a promise with each other, if McCormick goes berserk again & tries to kill Heather, Williams will kill him, vice versa. McCormick also no longer wants to own the Stagborg Zecter, for no one would be able to stop him if Williams were to ever disappear. Williams' suspicions about ZECT begin to grow later during the series when they unknowingly escort a group of Natives. When they are attacked by Pupaworms, the Natives attempt to escape, referring to Stagborg as "The Top's son". Confused, he is the first one to meet Reynold Norwood, the executive class Worm that was able to defeat him in one attack. Williams then goes to his father, & he tells him the origin of ZECT. Williams discovers that the Natives came to Earth 35 years ago & made an agreement to help create the Masked Rider system. In turn, ZECT would help protect the Natives against the Worms that would arrive later. His father tells him that his soul now belongs to the Natives, & Williams needs to be the one to carry it on. After hearing this, Williams begins to fear that his sole existence is to be the catalyst for defeating Worms. Williams' faith is further shattered when he discovers Timberlake is a Native, thanks to the accidental exposure of AMB (Anti Mimic Bomb) gas. Shocked & dismayed, Williams continues to wonder about why Timberlake hid this secret, & so he is unable to fight. In turn, he is defeated by both Pupaworms & Norwood in a matter of minutes. Williams is eventually led off by Blom, but he is still angry at Timberlake for hiding the fact that he is a Native. Later during the series, Williams is chosen as the negotiator to rescue the Natives. Norwood has demanded that ZECT give up their last AMB & they will release the Natives, along with Timberlake. Williams, still angry at ZECT, refuses & even gives up his Stagborg Buckle. However, after McCormick talks to him, he realizes that his father wanted him to save the Natives, but at the time keeping the AMB. Realizing that he needs to catch his father's feelings, Williams goes & meets Holme, taking the AMB from him. Through trick & trap, they are able to rescue the Natives & protect the AMB, although Williams is once again defeated by Norwood. McCormick arrives on the scene & displays his new power as he uses the Perfect Zecter Gun Mode to defeat Cassisworm Dimidius. After patching things up with Timberlake, Williams once again has a brighter outlook on life. While playing again at the baseball field, Williams meets his father again, who shows that he does indeed love Williams & plays catch with him. In turn, Williams is finally able to accept his father's feelings. Soon after, Williams meets Cassisworm Gladius in battle, & his Rider Kick attack goes horribly wrong, with the kick being returned against Williams. It is later discovered that Gladius & his Worm army are planning to assault Area Z, the place where the original Masked Rider System was created. After leaving the hospital, Williams discovers that McCormick is planning to lose to Shadowborg in order to find Heather's whereabouts, & immediately finds McCormick, shouting the sense back into him. Despite this, McCormick states that he cannot fight for Heather anymore, as she is happier with the fake. Williams, however, believes that Heather is trying to protect McCormick, & tells him that he needs to go after her. After McCormick leaves for Heather's world, Williams goes on to fight Cassisworm. He meets Van who has once again become Hornix, but their attacks fail, & Norwood defeats them once more. McCormick is able to return to the battle before Timberlake detonated Area Z. Stagborg, Kickerborg, & Beetleborg then execute a three-way Rider Kick, effectively neutralizing Cassisworm who was then destroyed by Hyper Beetleborg. Stagborg is called upon to fight the Worms that are constantly appearing, but he is sidetracked after discovering that Blom has agreed to Dalton's request for a date. Unwilling to tell her that Dalton is a Worm, he follows them on their date, only to discover that Dalton does indeed lose control, forcing Williams to save Blom. Despite this, both Dalton & Blom end up being completely infuriated at Williams. Blom is astonished that Williams knew all along Dalton was a Worm, but never told her. Dalton is mad at Williams for similar reasons, that even though Williams knew all this, he never told him. Williams finally tells McCormick of Dalton's true identity later, but still believes that he isn't entirely evil. McCormick, on the other hand, decides to defeat him, as with all other Worms. After rushing off to meet Clipeus once again, Scorpioworm rises from the sea & assaults Williams. Williams, unwilling to fight his friend, gets defeated. Meeting Dalton again, Williams tries to convince him to live as a human again, handing him Blom's present. However, Dalton punches Williams out instead, & takes the Stagborg Zecter. Kidnapping Williams, Dalton attempts to destroy all the Zecters, but fails as Williams & McCormick are able to regain their Zecters. While McCormick goes to fight Scorpioworm, Williams takes on one of the Clipeuses, effectively defeating him with a Rider Kick. Williams' father Aaron has finally announced to the world, saying that the Worm threat is finally over. Williams is given the task of delivering the necklaces that can warn humans when a Worm is near. However, he meets conflict in McCormick when McCormick states that there is something desperately wrong with the device. After multiple conflicts, Williams is finally able to confront McCormick, but McCormick escapes, & only leaves an injured Susanna behind. This leaves Williams, Timberlake, & Blom even more furious at McCormick for his unexplainable actions. Later on, Williams encounters McCormick once more & demands to know his reasons for destroying the necklaces. McCormick states that they are turning humans into Natives; not believing this, Williams & McCormick do battle. With the help of the ZECT Troopers, Beetleborg is defeated. After defeating Beetleborg, Williams receives a call from Blom, telling him that Holme has taken over ZECT. Williams then goes to rescue his father, who tells him that no matter what, he must believe Beetleborg & fight alongside him. During the final stage, Williams finally realizes that the necklaces, along with Holme's broadcast signals, are changing humans into Natives. After knowing Holme's evil plot, Blom & Timberlake aided him. Williams confronted Holme & Ned, only to be defeated by Holme & is almost killed, until McCormick arrives on the scene. Williams realizes that they are the only ones who can save the world now, & must do it no matter what. Together with Hyper Beetleborg, they are able to destroy Holme, thus ensuring the safety of the world. Within his last moments, Holme collides with the meteorite, setting off an explosion & ruining their entire operation. After realizing the battle is over, he removes the Stagborg Zecter, & letting it go, watches it fly away with the Beetleborg Zecter to an unknown destination. Williams then falls to the ground with exhaustion, & as he is relaxing smiles, realizing the battle is finally over. After this, Timberlake, Blom, & Susanna arrive. Blom gives a hug to Williams. Susanna does the same to McCormick, giving both great surprise. Timberlake stands to the side & smiles in victory. During the epilogue, it is shown that Williams now lives a normal life as a police man, with his father still watching over him. As he is crossing children across the street, a young girl asks him, "Where did the man who walks Heaven's Path go?" Williams smiles & replies that McCormick is currently out buying tofu. Williams then looks to McCormick's house which he & the girl are standing in front of them at the sky in wonder. Fighting Style Despite being only a field agent, he frequently takes on Worms armed only with his standard-issue collapsible pistol, or picks up a Machine Bladegun from a fallen ZECT Trooper. It is interesting to note that he is the first ZECT Agent to kill a Worm on his own by impaling it with the retractable bayonet of a Machine Bladegun on one occasion, & once with "Clocked-Up" help from Beetleborg on another, which lead to a brief moment of bragging & re-telling the events which took place repeatedly, albeit with some exaggerations made & motivated other ZECT Troopers to join in. Forms He first fights as Kamen Rider Hornix. Later, he then transforms into Kamen Rider Stagborg. Hornix Masked *'Height': 192cm *'Weight': 127kg Ability Perimeters *'Punching Power': 8t *'Kicking Power': 9t *'Maximum Jump Height': 21m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100m/8.6s Hornix's strong, heavily armored, but less offensive form resembling a beehive. This the default form until the rider rotates the Hornix Zecter around the wrist to initiate the Cast Off! command. Rider Rider Height: 192cm *'Rider Weight': 92kg Ability Perimeters *'Punching Power': 3t *'Kicking Power': 6t *'Maximum Jump Height': 39m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100m/5.6s *'Finisher Power': 17t Hornix's sleeker, faster, & more offensive form which morely resembles the hornet motif. In this form Hornix can initiate the Clock Up command to travel at near light speeds match the speed of Worms. By pressing a button on the Hornix Zecter, the Rider Sting tachyon-powered punch is activated, allowing the user to pierce through a Worm with the stinger on the Hornix Zecter. Stagborg Masked *'Height': 190cm *'Weight': 134kg Ability Perimeters *'Punching Power': 8t *'Kicking Power': 9t *'Maximum Jump Height': 19m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100m/8.9s Masked Form is a heavily armored form resembling a pupa. This is Stagborg's default form, armed with shoulder-mounted guns to mow down any Worm unfortunate to stray in Stagborg's line of sight in a hail of bullets specialized to kill Worms, until he opens up the horns on the Stagborg Zecter, like a switch, to initiate the Cast Off command. Rider *'Rider Height': 194cm *'Rider Weight': 97kg Ability Perimeters *'Punching Power': 3t *'Kicking Power': 7t *'Maximum Jump Height': 36m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100m/5.8s *'Finisher Power': 19t Rider Form is the sleeker, faster, & more offensive form that closely resembles the stag beetle motif. In this form, Stagborg has access to the Clock Up command which allows Stagborg to travel at near-light speeds to match the speeds of the Worms. By pressing a button three times on the belt in succession, Stagborg can perform his tachyon-powered Rider Kick, a jumping roundhouse kick. Stagborg also has a Rider Cutting attack, where he takes the Stagborg Double Calibers & uses them to perform a scissor-like cutting attack. Hyper *'Rider Height': 197cm *'Rider Weight': 104kg Ability Perimeters *'Punching Power': 10t *'Kicking Power': 15t *'Maximum Jump Height': 49m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100m/4.2s *'Finisher Power': 30t Stagborg's Hyper Form was only seen once in the series. This form is capable of performing Hyper Clock Up to move at a greater speed than the regular Clock Up that even races through time & also allows the Hyper Stagborg to perform Hyper Kick when their rider power is brought to the maximum, which same like Beetleborg Hyper Form. The only differences between his Rider & Hyper Forms is looks; it is a bigger chestplate & larger Stag Beetle Horns on his helmet. When he activates Hyper Clock Up, his chestplate color turns from red to yellow. Equipment Stagborg Zecter *'Device Type': Stagborg Buckle ('Transformation' Belt) *'Animal': Stag Beetle *'Color': Blue *'Cast Off System': Pulling the mandible-like Zecter Horns outward. *'Cast Off Announcement': "CHANGE STAG BEETLE!!!" *'Clock Up System': Slap the Switch-pads on the hip of the belt *'Primary Finisher': RIDER KICK - Stagborg presses the full throttle button on the Stagborg Zecter thrice & resets its mandible-like Zecter Horns back to their default position. When the Zecter Horns are switched open again, the tachyon energy stored within the Stagborg Zecter is released to the Stagborg Horns for refinement then redirected down to Stagborg's right leg. Once charged up, Stagborg sails at the enemy Worm with jumping tornado kick. In the final episode, Stagborg channels the tachyon energy to his left leg instead & delivers a traditional flying kick *'Secondary Finisher': RIDER CUTTING - Stagborg's alternative attack via the Double Caliburs' scissor configuration that clutches the adversary between the ion-charged blades where they are split in two. Hyper Zecter *'Device Type': Stagborg Buckle ('Transformation' Belt) *'Animal': Japanese Rhinoceros Beetle *'Color': Red/Silver *'Hyper Cast-Off System': Pushing the lever-like Zecter Horn on the Hyper Zecter down. *'Hyper Cast-Off Announcement': "CHANGE HYPER STAG BEETLE!!!" *'Hyper Clock Up System': The 'slap-switch' on the Hyper Zecter. *'Primary Finisher': MAXIMUM RIDER POWER HYPER KICK - Hyper Stagborg pushes down on the Zecter Horn of the Hyper Zecter which begins a continuous absorption of sub-space tachyon particles via the Tachyon Fractor, doubling Hyper Stagborg's power. Initiating the Rider Kick Attack, the tachyon flow is redirected to the Hyper Horn for refinement, then down to the Hyper Step on the right foot allowing Hyper Stagborg to execute the 'Hyper' Kick - a traditional flying-kick attack. Rider Belt A belt designed by ZECT specifically for the Stagborg Zecter. Its properties are similar to the Beetleborg Buckle, also containing the ability to repair itself. It has also been shown that the energy radiation released from the buckle is capable of reviving a near-dead person. Stagborg Double Caliber Stagborg's weapons; shotel-like weapons which resemble mandibles, present in Rider Form. They are attached on each shoulder when not in use. He has a golden Plus Calibur on his right shoulder & a silver Minus Calibur on his left. When the Caliburs are interlocked, they create a scissor-like weapon resembling a stag beetle's mandibles; the "RIDER CUTTING" finisher is then activated as the charge on the Double Calibur starts immediately. Stagborg Vulcan Stagborg's weapons; two shoulder-mounted rotary cannons, one on each side, present in Masked Form. Each vulcan has unlimited ammunition. The vulcan has a shooting radius extended as far as 1 kilometer. A few shots from the vulcans are able to kill multiple Worms during the series. Despite the name, they are not actually vulcan guns. Vehicle Stagborg Extender Masked Mode *'Length: 2100mm' *'Width': 1350mm *'Height': 770mm *'Top speed': 410km/h Ex Mode *'Length': 3230mm *'Width': 610mm *'Height': 1850mm *'Top speed: 700km/h' A special bike designed for Stagborg; it has two modes: Masked Mode & Ex Mode. In the latter configuration, which Stagborg cannot ride in Masked Form, the bike becomes a surfboard-like vehicle which can fly very quickly & destroy multiple Worms with its mandibles. Also, with the Beetleborg Extender present, a team finisher named the Extend Rider Drop can be executed. Tossed into the air off the Beetleborg Extender's EX Anchor, the Stagborg Extender is then driven into the enemy from above by Stagborg's kick. Category:Kamen Rider: Beetleborg Category:Kamen Riders Category:Heroes Category:Rivals Category:Protagonists